Alice in Wonderland: the songfics and stories
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: The first chapter is a songfic, based on Kesha s 'Your love is my drug'. Does not contain the word drug in story itself. Halice all the way, ppls! Almost every character is in here.
1. Songfic

-**AUTHOR`S NOTE-**

**This is my second fanfic, and my first songfic. I changed some words, so it would make **

**more sense. If you like it, tell me by **_**reveiwing it**_** (hint) and maybe, just maybe, **

**I`ll make more songfics. On same and different things. (this, games, books, other movies, **

**etc.) Please be nice, and enjoy! And sorry if it`s as awful as I think it is. Like I said, my **

**first one.**

_Maybe I need to go back, or maybe just need some sleep,  
I__,__ve got a sick obsession, I__,__m seeing it in my dreams._

**Alice had regretted not staying in Wonderland with the Cheshire Cat, the White Queen, **

**the rabbit, the hare, Mallymkun, and most importantly... The Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp. **

**She missed them all so much, and felt guilty for breaking Tarrant`s heart. **

**She dreamt about Wonderland every night.**

_I__,__m lookin` down every alley, I__,__m lookin` for a rabbit hole,  
Im stayin` up all night wishin`, Hittin` my head against the walls._

**Her cabinmate on the ship found her searching around frantically when they had docked **

**back in London, a month after she`d left Wonderland, a few days after her cabinmate **

**discovered Alice banging her head against the wall, shouting, "Stupid me! I just had to **

**leave, didn`t I? You`re a huge genius, Alice Kingsleigh!" She asked her what in the world **

**she was doing this time, then came Alice`s reply... "Go away! I`m looking, that`s what! **

**Shoo!" Alice`s cabinmate indeed, fled quite quickly. In her absence, she had found it.**

_What you__,__ve got boy, is hard to find,  
I think about it, all the time.  
I__,__m all strung out, my heart is fried.  
I just cant get you off my mind..._

**She, of course, jumped right in, thinking thoughts about where she was going, and who**

**she wanted to see. After falling, falling for what seemed to be an eternity, she landed, **

**and was home again. For good.**

_Because you, your love, your love, is my tea  
You, your love, your love...  
I said you, your love, your love, is my tea  
You, your love, your love..._

__**After many confused attempts, she finally got the key and unlocked the door, taking **

**what she called "the drinkme-eatme objects" with her, to get to her regular size.**

_Won__,__t listen to any advice, mother`s yelling at me to think twice.  
But left to my own devices, i__,__m addicted its a crisis!  
The twin snobs think I__,__ve gone crazy, my judgment`s getting kinda hazy  
My esteem`s gonna be affected, if I keep it up like a love sick madman._

**After searching a lot (and failing), Alice decided it was best to seek out the help of the**

**White Queen. She agreed with Alice, and began to lead her there.**

_What you__,__ve got boy, is hard to find,  
I think about it, all about it all the time.  
I__,__m all strung out, my heart is fried,  
I just cant get you off my mind..._

_Because you, your love, your love, is my tea.  
You, your love, your love...  
I said you, your love, your love, is my tea.  
You, your love, your love..._

_I don__,__t care what they all say.  
Being here`s worth the fall I take  
I feel like I can fly, when you__,__re with me,  
But go mad and cry when you`re away.  
So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a tea party in the forest?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?  
Is my love, your tea?  
(huh) Your tea? (huh) your tea? (huh) your tea?  
Is my love, your tea?_

_Because you, your love, your love, is my tea.  
You, your love, your love...  
I said you, your love, your love, is my tea.  
You, your love, your love...  
You, your love, your love...  
_

**"Right through these branches is where they all are!"**

**"Thank you, your Majesty."**

**Alice eagerly walked under the fallen branches and leaves, and she saw everybody at the **

**table, laughing, having a good time, and throwing sugar and scones at each other. **

**Except the Hatter. His chair was turned to the side, away from the rest of the group. **

**He was staring off into space. He got boxed upside the head a few times with a scone,**

**but apparently, did not care.**

_"Heyy." _**Alice said. Everyone turned to look at her. **

**Hatter gasped, blinked a few times, then proceeded to walk on the tabletop, **

**directly to her.**

**just like last time... Mallymkun thought, and shook her head.**

**He wrapped Alice in a hug. "Welcome home, love." He said.**

_"So... Well, Your love, um... Your love, it`s... your love`s my tea. And, I like your hat."_

**There was a huge " Welcome Back, Alice" for her at the White Queen`s castle. **

**I will, of course, make a second chapter, to tell you anything else I can think of, **

**but not based on a song. Bye for now, and thanks for reading. Requests of next **

**chapter`s content? MAKE IT RATING APPROPRIATE, PEOPLE! Please.**


	2. Tea Party Chaos

Tarrant Hightopp had never had a girlfriend, or a love interest, until Alice showed up, that is.

First of all, he was too caught up in his work to notice a girl, and second, now he is so crazy that

nobody wants to even be near him. Except Alice, who was now back in Wonderland, safe and

sound with him.

'_We are so perfect for eachother. And it took her THIS LONG to unstupify herself enough to _

_even realize it? Sometimes she can be so out of her muchness.' _ He thought. As soon as he had

thought those words, he regretted them. '_Come on, Tarrant. Snap out of it! Alice isn`t stupid! _

_It`s true, that sometimes she loses her muchness, but that`s the only thing wrong with- I mean, _

_there`s nothing wrong with her! I just meant... UGH! Just forget it!' _

He thought, afraid that the fact that he was arguing with himself would show on his face.

He was again, hosting a neverending tea party with Mallymkun the Dormouse, McTwisp the

Rabbit, Thackery the Hare, and himself. Alice said she`d be right over, as soon as she was done

visting Mirana, the White Queen.

"Why invite _her, _Hatta? We have plen'y of comp'ny right here with us now." Mallymkun had

said earlier.

"Nonsense, silly mouse of Dor. The more the merrier, remember? And you already know.

Alice said she likes me too, and said sometime we must go on what, in Aboveworld terms,

they call a 'date'. I don`t know what it is, but, I`m sure she can explain it to me." he responded.

Sometimes he had no clue what even got into that mouse, especially today.

^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^

About three things Alice is absolutely sure.

First, Tarrant is mad. It`s okay though. All of the best people are.

Second, there is a part of him that yearns to surface itself and make him go insaner.

She can`t tell how dominant that part is.

And Third, she is madly, and surely, in love with him.

She thinks about them as she makes her way to the teatime table. Hey! Three 't' words!

She just has to tell Tarrant! Oops. Make it six...

Tarrant kisses her before leading her to her seat, right next to his, as usual.

"Hey, Tarrant." Alice asks, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Alice?"

" I`ve been thinking of some t-words today, and thought maybe everybody wanted to hear them."

"Alright. Go on."

"Tea-Time, Table, Three, Tell, and Tarrant."

"Ooh, good ones, Alice."

"I know. The last one`s the best."

"Eww..." Thackery says.

McTwisp just laughs.

Mally groans in disgust, and shakes her head.

The animal trio passes a glance at eachother, thinking the same thing.

_"Tarrant and Alice, sittin` in a tree, K-I-S-..." _They giggle at themselves while singing.

Now it`s their turn to exchange a glance and think the same thing. Tarrant picks up two

tarts, and throws them like flying discs at McTwisp and Mally, nailing them both in the mouth,

forcing them to stop their annoying song.

Alice takes one to throw at Thackery. He caught it in his mouth.

"Oh, this is delicious! Better than before! Who made 'em this time? Can I have the recipe,

please?"

"It was me, ya bloomin` idiot! Same as last time, and you already have the recipe, because you

were the one I got it from in the first place! Duh!" Mally shouted as loud as a mouse can,

getting frustrated with Thackery.

^'^'^'^'^'^To be continued'^'^'^'^'^


End file.
